Phototherapy is a medical and veterinary technique which uses lasers, LEDs (light emitting diodes), or other types of light sources to stimulate or inhibit cellular function. Recently, this technique has been widely used for treating soft tissue injury, chronic pain, and promoting wound healing for both human and animal targets. The effectiveness of phototherapy is affected by a plurality of factors determined by the properties of the light source, e.g. wavelength, power density, energy fluence (dose), pulsing parameters (peak power, repetition rate, duty cycle), as well as by the physical characteristics of the patients, e.g. body-build, weight, gender, skin color, hair color, and body part to be treated, which in turn affects the absorption/scattering coefficient and penetration depth of the therapeutic light in the biological tissue. As a result, comprehensive training and knowledge about photon-tissue interaction are required for the clinicians or practitioners to obtain the optimum phototherapy result.
Existing phototherapy apparatus either require the clinicians or practitioners to control the above mentioned parameters of the light source directly or offer no control of these parameters at all. The former approach proves to be a formidable task for the clinicians or practitioners since they generally lack the knowledge about photon-tissue interaction. The latter approach does not yield the optimum phototherapy result or even produces adverse effects when improper light source parameters are applied.
There thus exists a need for an improved phototherapy apparatus which controls the parameters of the light source in accordance to the properties of the biological tissue so as to obtain the optimum phototherapy result and in the meantime does not require the clinicians or practitioners to possess comprehensive knowledge about photon-tissue interaction.